Make Me Believe
by mysticalforces
Summary: Alternate Universe. Catherine Chandler was running from her life when she met Vincent Keller outside of town. Will he be able to help her, or just further damage her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Catherine Chandler pulled right into a vacant parking spot at the sports bar of…..truthfully she had no idea where the hell she was at. As she pulled her gear into park, she sat still for a second.

She'd driven for over an hour and truthfully the entire drive had been a blur. She'd just caught her boyfriend in bed with her best friend and all she wanted to do was to forget it. In order to do that she needed to get shit faced wasted. She knew that she needed to get the hell out of San Francisco. She didn't need to run into anyone she knew and have them try to stop her.

Catherine breathed deeply before getting out of her car and strolling towards the entrance. She walked in the door and walked straight over to the bar, she didn't even notice a pair of green eyes that had settled on her from the moment she walked in the door.

She sat down in one of the stools not even noticing that she was right next to somebody.

The bartender walked over to her. "Hey, what'll it be?"

"Washington Apple," Catherine replied as she laid some money out in front of him. "six shots."

The guy quirked an eye brow at her.

Catherine immediately took offense as she wasn't really loving guys at the moment and his hesitation to do her order was starting to tick her off. "You got a problem?"

The guy just smirked. "No, no problem at all. It's your hangover." He replied before grabbing six shot glasses, setting them in front of her and poured. "Enjoy."

The guy that was seated right next to her, watched her with curiosity. He had watched her ever since she walked through the door. She'd looked hurt and his heart had tugged with empathy.

Now, as he watched her down her fifth shot, he could see that she was a fast drinker. If he wanted to talk to her, he'd better do it before she left.

"I…." _Come on, Keller_ he scolded himself. Just say something. "I don't believe I've seen you here before."

Catherine rolled her eyes without even looking at him. "That's original."

_That went real well dumbass_, Vincent internally berated himself. "I'm Vincent." He continued. "So, what brings you here?"

Catherine turned to tell the guy to back the hell off when she was met with the most amazing green eyes she'd ever seen before. It was like the moment she gazed in them, she felt herself get lost and she completely forgot about what she was going to say.

"I'm Catherine," She replied after a few moments. "and I'm here to get wasted. What about you, Vincent? What are you here for?"

Vincent laughed. "Well, I appreciate your honesty. I've been working double twelve hour shifts for the past two weeks, just needed a night to relax."

Catherine downed her sixth shot, starting to feel some of the effects. "Wow, double twelve's. That's gotta be rough."

"Pays the bills," Vincent shrugged. "Can I buy you another drink?"

Catherine's head told her to just grab her shit and get the hell out of there, she didn't know this guy and she didn't need more alcohol. She was tired of listening to her rational head though.

"Sure," Catherine smiled.

Vincent smiled back. "You want another shot?"

"What are you drinking?" Catherine asked.

Vincent frowned. He was drinking beer and that was the last thing that girl should be mixing crown royal whiskey with. "Listen, Catherine…."

Catherine sensed a lecture coming and it made her become defensive. She was sick of people telling her what was best for her. If they hadn't done that she may not be in this situation. "Are you gonna tell me what you're drinking or not? Because it really makes no difference. If you think you're gonna stop me and be my hero…..ya got another thing coming. I'm no one's damsel in distress." She glared at him darkly.

Vincent quickly realized that this girl wasn't gonna respond well to being told what to do. He would just have to keep an eye on her in a tactful way. "Fair enough." He responded after a few minutes. "I'm drinking beer, corona."

Catherine looked at him and smiled. "Good choice."

Vincent looked Catherine over for a few moments…he could sense a deep sadness in her just by staring into her beautiful eyes.

Catherine felt mesmerized by Vincent's eyes…but they also scared her. She felt like he was looking right down into her soul…

"What?!" Catherine snapped, turning her defense mechanism on quickly to full blast…something she did whenever she felt scared or cornered.

This girl clearly had some deep seated issues…and a part of him told him to just leave this girl be…not to get involved in whatever drama she had going…but a bigger part of him, told him to try. To not give up…to try to know this girl. He already felt something for her. A connection.

Vincent breathed deeply before leaning in close to her and gently placing his hand on hers.

Catherine felt an electrical current from the moment his hand touched hers. And her defense mechanism told her to say some snappy attitude like thing to him…threaten him if he ever tried to touch her again…but she didn't feel fear from this guy. She just felt….a safety of some sort.

Vincent took it as a good sign that she wasn't pulling away or getting angry. "Catherine," He breathed gently. "do you want to talk about it?"

Vincent being this close to her was starting to mess up her brain function…she was forgetting everything else but how close she was to him…how much she wanted to kiss him. "Talk about what?" Catherine feebly tried once again to pretend that she was just here to get drunk…end of story.

"Catherine…" Vincent said softly. "I don't know you…but you are not fooling me…I can…" He gently pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and caressed her face. "I can see your pain.."

With those words, with his look of empathy and kindness…just like that Catherine broke. She started sobbing…hard and heartbreaking hysterical sobs.

Vincent quickly pulled her into his arms, gently tangling his hands in her hair as he tried to comfort her. "Shhh…" He breathed into her ear. "Its ok…I've got you and it's going to be ok."

Catherine gripped Vincent's shirt tightly as she let out all of her heartbreaking tears against him.

"Catherine," Vincent said softly. "do you want to get out of here? We can be alone…and you can talk to me…or I can give you more alcohol if that's what you want…but I can't leave you alone in this bar…you're too vulnerable to the wrong kind of guys.."

Catherine pulled back, her face stained with tears as she looked into his eyes. "Vincent," She breathed softly. "Why do you care?"

Vincent looked into Catherine's tear-filled eyes, wanting nothing more then to comfort her…he didn't even know this girl but he cared…already.

"Catherine, I honestly don't know." Vincent said softly, leaning into her, gently stroking her hair. "Maybe it's because I've been where you are. I know what it's like to wanna get lost."

She looked at him for a few moments, really looked at him. "Kiss me," Catherine whispered, leaning in even closer.

Vincent's lips were a breath away from Catherine's. His heart was racing as he was so close to claiming her lips with his. "Is that what you want, Sweetheart?" He placed a feather light kiss on her lips, she lightly moaned. "You want me to kiss you?"

"Yes," Catherine moaned softly. Their stools had been close together to start with and it hadn't taken much of an effort for her to wind up in his lap.

"Catherine," Vincent groaned. "I'm trying to be the good guy here…but I only have so much restraint…"

"Kiss me," Catherine moaned, her lips closer to his.

"Fuck it," Vincent muttered before crashing his lips to hers, kissing her with everything inside of him.

Catherine let out little moans and cries against his lips, her arms around his neck and her clothed crotch grinding against his desperately.

"Catherine," Vincent groaned against her lips. "Do you want to get out of here?"

Catherine looked up into his eyes, more than aware of the decision she was making. "Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites :) They really made my day! Hope you guys like this new chapter :)

Chapter 2

Their clothes were being discarded everywhere as Vincent and Catherine passionately kissed.

Vincent had gently pushed her onto his bed. He was about to remove his pants when he noticed she had started breathing very heavily and she looked almost panicked.

"Catherine?" Vincent questioned concerned, his concern grew when he saw that there were tears in her eyes. "Hey," He reached out and gently touched her shoulder. "what is it? What's wrong?"

Catherine took a deep breath before meeting his worried eyes. "I'm so sorry. I thought I could do this but I can't." She braced herself and waited for the worry to vanish and for there to be anger, but to her shock she saw none.

"It's ok." Vincent said softly, his eyes still as gentle as before. "I didn't expect this, you know. I won't lie and say I'm not disappointed because it's where things appeared to be heading…"

"You're…you're not angry?" Catherine's voice was small as if she was waiting for him to get mad and tell her off or call her some awful name.

Vincent took a seat beside her on his bed. "No, I'm not mad. Why would I be?"

"Well, I…I came on to you. I mean, I practically threw myself at you back at the bar." Catherine recalled. "You don't think I'm some kind of tease?"

Vincent smirked amused. "Well…" When he looked at her face and saw the genuine fear, he gently grabbed her hand. "Do you wanna tell me what happened?"

"I suppose I owe you that much," Catherine replied as was about to go but he cut her off.

"No, you don't." Vincent quickly replied. "Catherine, you don't owe me anything. We barely know each other and if you didn't want things to go further with us than you had every right to tell me to stop." He furrowed his brow at her, his concern deepening. "I shouldn't have to tell you that though."

Catherine blinked back tears at how kind he was being to her. She couldn't remember the last time a complete stranger had shown her this much kindness and then she realized that's because it had never happened.

"No, you shouldn't." Catherine finally spoke up. "I uh…I've been having kind of a hard time lately. I guess you could say I've gotten used to getting bad reactions from people." After a few moments of silence, she added on. "From guys. Well…one guy."

"Let me guess, you got into some kind of altercation with your boyfriend?" Vincent had had the feeling that ever since she sat in that bar that she was upset with someone. At first he chalked it up to the world in general but now…

Catherine laughed bitterly at the term boyfriend. "Good guess."

"Yeah, well I kinda had you pegged right from the start." At her confused look, Vincent just let out a soft laugh. "You're way too beautiful to be single."

Another bitter laugh escaped her. "Well, thanks for that but I _am_ single."

Vincent tried not to show that he was inwardly happy about that surprising part. The girl looked miserable and he liked her but he didn't like that she seemed to be so sad. "Ex boyfriend?"

Catherine nodded. "Yeah, we're done so I guess that's what you'd call him."

"Maybe you should try to work it out." He was shocked at his own suggestion. This is what his friends were always getting on him about, being too nice of a guy.

Catherine turned and glared at him sharply. "That's _not_ happening. I'm not exactly the kind of girl who takes back cheaters." She let out a bitter laugh. "But I am the kind of girl who would take him back after he hit me."

Vincent had to swallow back anger at learning that. If there was one thing that made him ever see red, it was when a man mistreated a woman. "I'm sorry. Forget my earlier statement. You deserve better than someone who would betray you and anybody who would lay a hand on you like that, would only do it again."

Catherine turned to face Vincent. "Listen, there's something else. I've…I've never done this before."

Vincent looked at her in confusion before it him. "Yeah, I gotta confess I've never just brought some girl I didn't know home with me either." He looked at her. He had this feeling there was something else she was holding back. "I got the strangest feeling there's something else you wanna say but aren't sure about."

Catherine laughed. "Your guesses just keep on being dead on."

Vincent smiled at her gently. "So, what is it?"

Catherine was hesitant. "Promise you won't laugh?"

"You're not gonna tell me you're from some other planet are you?" He joked.

Catherine laughed. "No. Although you may wind up thinking I'm from one…"

"I promise I won't laugh. What is it?" Vincent gently asked her.

"I um…I didn't stop you because I'd just gotten out of a relationship." Catherine admitted. "I stopped loving him a long time ago and honestly he's the last thing on my mind. Staying with him was just…it was stupid. I stopped you because…I wasn't ready."

Vincent gently reached out a tucked a strand of her hair out of her eye. "Catherine, I told you it's ok. We don't know each other that well, I know things were going fast…"

"No." She shook her head. "I mean, yeah they were. But it's not just that. I…I've never had sex before. Not with anyone. Ever."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been five minutes since Catherine had made her confession to Vincent. Honestly his silence was starting to kind of freak her out.

"You're not saying anything," Catherine quietly spoke.

Vincent turned to her, his eyes still as gentle as they were before. "I'm sorry, I just…I wasn't expecting that. You caught me off guard with that one." He let out a soft laugh but then abruptly stopped. "I'm sorry. I'm not laughing, I promise."

Catherine sighed. "You think I'm weird now, don't you?"

Vincent shook his head. "No, hey, no I do not think you're weird. You're a lot more innocent than what I took you for back in that bar, but looks can be deceiving."

"If you only knew how wrong you are about that." Catherine replied and at his questioning look, she stood up. "Forget about it. Doesn't matter. I should go. I'm sorry I wasted your time."

"No, hey no." Vincent stood up and grabbed her hand. "You didn't waste my time. When I saw you, I knew I wanted to know you and that hasn't changed."

"Really?" Catherine was surprised. "You…are you saying you want to see me again?"

Vincent smiled at her warmly. "Yeah, I would love that. I know you're going through a hard time right now, and things are maybe complicated in your life but I wanna know you. Even if we're just friends, that's ok. I wouldn't mind waiting until you were ready for more than that."

Catherine smiled. "Wow. I've never met anyone quite like you before. I've never met someone who just off the bat seems to get me."

Vincent gently smiled at her. "How about I walk you home?"

Catherine laughed. "Oh, it'd be a long walk. I don't actually live around here. I live in San Francisco."

Vincent laughed, stunned. "Wow. Why…why would you drive two hours completely out of the way just to go to a bar? I mean, I'm not complaining. I wouldn't have met you if you hadn't but…"

"It's complicated." Catherine replied. "I…I just needed to disappear for a little while. I drove for a couple hours and I was tired so that's why I stopped. I honestly wasn't thinking further than that."

"Are you in some kind of trouble?" Vincent asked her concerned. A thought hit him and his eyes began to darken. "Are you running from your ex?"

"Kind o…" She looked up and saw the seriousness in his eyes. "not like you think. I'm not like running scared for my life. I just don't wanna see him right now. We didn't part on the best terms. While I've completely said my peace and am done, he's not." Catherine pulled out her cell phone. "There is like ten voicemails and thirty texts."

Vincent frowned. "In some states that's considered stalking. I don't know much about your situation but if you need to drive two hours away from home just to avoid this guy, you could have grounds for a restraining order."

"Are you a cop or something?" Catherine joked.

He didn't smile. "Or something. I'm a detective. I deal a lot with cases that involve missing people."

"Wow. Wasn't expecting that." Catherine replied after a few moments. "Well, I should probably go.."

Vincent quickly grabbed her arm, his grip gentle. "You're not going anywhere."

Catherine was stunned. "Excuse me? Look, I meant what I said back there. I'm no one's damsel in distress. If you don't take your hand off me, you're gonna be on the ground." She forced her voice to sound hard and tough, but she couldn't deny that she did feel inwardly intimidated by him.

Vincent immediately let go of her. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…I would _never_ hurt you. I'm not like that. I just can't let you drive two hours home when you've had six shots and a beer." At her embarrassed look, he gave her a half smile. "You'd be a headline just waiting to happen."

"Oh. Right. I'm sorry. I kind of forgot about that, legal aspects and all." She let out a small laugh. "I didn't mean to come across as a bitch. I just don't do well with being man-handled."

Vincent looked at her regretfully. "I'm really sorry that you thought that's what I was doing. I didn't think before I grabbed you. I just couldn't let you leave and possibly get in an accident." He gave her a small smile. "I know you're not a damsel in distress but I was trying to save you anyway…from a DUI."

Catherine laughed. "Yeah, well I'm sure I would've gotten one so thank you…Officer."

Vincent laughed. "Just Vincent is good. I'm off duty."

Catherine smiled.

"So, you can take the bed and I'll take the couch in the living room." Vincent suggested to her.

Catherine stared at him for a long time.

"What?" Vincent asked.

"It's just….are you for real?" Catherine finally spoke.

"Yeah, pretty sure. Last time I checked." He lightly laughed.

Catherine looked at him seriously. "Why are you being so nice to me? You barely know me and I'm pretty sure I've dropped more drama on you then you know what to do with."

Vincent gently touched her face. "Because I like you."

Catherine smiled back. "I like you too, Vincent." She did. She liked him a lot more than what she thought would be possible for the short time she knew him.

"And also because it's what you deserve." He finished quietly. He gently kissed her forehead and walked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been a couple weeks since Catherine had seen Vincent. They had talked on the phone regularly since she'd left, but a phone call wasn't going to be enough this time. She needed to see him.

So she was driving out to his house. Although if any law official had decided to pay any notice to her, they wouldn't have seen it as driving. It wouldn't been seen as speeding.

She finally pulled into his drive way and angrily turned the ignition off. She was angry. She was angry at _him_…angry at _her_…angry at the world but even more than them, she was angry at herself. She was angry at herself for getting sucked back into that drama.

She got out of her car, slammed the door and marched up to Vincent's front door and proceeded to bang on it with her fists.

The door swung open not even a minute later. It was fast. Too fast for her. She could've done with at least five more minutes to take more of her aggression out on his front door.

"Hey," He said surprised. "I didn't know you were gonna be coming out this way." Vincent smiled at her, but it faded when he got a good look at her. She looked angry. Her eyes looked red and there were traces of tears on her cheeks. "What's wrong?" He gently reached out and touched her face.

Just like back at that bar, his gentleness was her undoing. She could feel tears stinging her eyes and she angrily forced them back. She had to stay angry, it was easier that way. "I _hate_ her," She forced out, trying to make her tone sound angry but instead it just came out in a whimper.

Vincent gently lead her inside his house, she walked away from him and he closed the door. "Somehow, I don't see you having the capacity to hate anyone."

"Well, I do!" She spun around angrily. "I hate Heather!"

"She has a name," Vincent muttered.

"I hate Evan!"

"So does he," Vincent muttered darkly. All he needed now was a last name. He could do a search in the data base, find out where the guy lived and beat him within an inch of his life for all the pain he'd been causing Catherine.

"I hate this world! You know where I went last time I hated the world? I went to that bar and I met you and I.." She angrily ran a hand through her hair roughly. "talked myself to death! And look at me!"

"Catherine," Vincent said softly. He hated to see her this way. In so much pain.

"I'm still the same!" Catherine stalked up to him. "You know what? I think I'm gonna go back. I'm gonna go back and rewrite that ending." She never got past him because he grabbed her by her waist and held her against him closely and tightly.

"Like hell you are." Vincent told her angrily. When he thought of her going back there and being taken advantage of, it made him crazy. He still felt the same way he had when they'd met at that place. He didn't want her with anyone that wasn't him.

"Let go of me." Catherine replied angrily, fighting against his hold.

"No." Vincent replied, his grip on her tightening.

"Damnit, Vincent!" Catherine yelled, hitting his chest. "Let go of me now!"

"You're not going anywhere, Catherine!" Vincent snapped.

"Remember what I said to you the last time you pulled this?" Catherine was still fighting him like crazy.

"Yeah, I do. And I think if that statement were true, I'd be on my ass by now." Vincent retorted. "Wanna tell me what's really going on?"

Catherine fell against him, all of her energy drained. "What's really going on is that I am tired. I'm tired of crying. I'm tired of being sad. I'd rather just be angry. Angry's easy. I could just go on and keep beating your chest forever but I'm not angry at you. It's not fair of me to treat you like my punching bag. That's what I was doing." She burrowed her face in the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Vincent just held her to him, more gently this time. He kissed her head. "It's alright."

She shook her head against him. "No, it's not alright. You haven't been anything but nice to me. You've never done anything to hurt me, at least not yet."

Vincent frowned at that. "Hey," He pulled back to look into her eyes. "I can't promise you that I'm never gonna hurt you. One day, I probably will hurt you. Eventually, I'm sure you'll hurt me too. It won't be on purpose but that's just the way relationships work. You know what I _can_ promise you?" He gently stroked her face. "I can promise you that I would never do what he did to you. I would never cheat on you and I most certainly would _never_ raise a violent hand to you."

"I know." She quietly said but the way she looked down after she said it, made Vincent doubt that she really did.

"I'm not so sure that you do. Which hurts by the way, but that's ok. We're still figuring each other out, still getting to know each other. Trust will come with time. I'm patient and I can wait until I've earned it." Vincent gently told her. "Catherine, you can't go through life thinking that every person you allow yourself to care about is going to one day let you down."

"Vincent, I'm sorry." She whispered painfully.

Vincent gently shook his head. "I don't want you to be sorry, ok? It's how you feel and your feelings are important to me. I want you to be honest with me and you were. The only way that this can work is if we're always honest with each other."

"I didn't mean what I said before." Catherine told him. "I was angry and I was trying to start a fight with you. In a way, I was even testing you to see if you'd stop me."

"Well, you won." Vincent replied. "I was prepared to hold you against me until the end of time. I never would've let you go."

"You wouldn't?"

"Of course not. I already told you that I wouldn't hurt you like that and I also wouldn't let you get put into a position where you could get hurt like that." Vincent gently told her. "I care about you a lot. The thought of you being hurt or being with someone else…it makes me crazy."

Catherine gently pulled his face to hers and kissed him deeply. "Vincent, ,ever since that night…I haven't wanted to be with anyone but you."

Vincent gently smiled at her. "I haven't _wanted_ anyone but you since you walked into my life."

Catherine smiled and held his hand in hers.

"So, what exactly happened today?" Vincent finally asked.

Catherine frowned and sighed. "It's Heather. When we first met, I was angry with her for sleeping with Evan when he was still with me. Now, I'm angry with her for still being with him. For defending their relationship to me. For making it all my fault!"

"You uh...you still care about him don't you?" Vincent was trying like hell not to sound angry about it if he was right. She had just recently gotten out of a really bad relationship. He knew that kind of thing had to take time.

"What, Evan?" Catherine shook her head, shocked he would even think such a thing. "No, of course not! I told you that I stopped loving him a long time ago."

"Catherine, if that were true I don't think you would've come over here so angry and so upset." Vincent sighed. "Look, it's ok if you still care about him. It takes time. You don't have to lie to me."

"I'm _not_ lying!" Catherine snapped. She really was telling him the truth about Evan. She really didn't love him anymore. She hadn't for a long time. "I don't give a damn about him! I don't love him, I love her!" She blurted out. "Heather! He's gonna do to her what he did to me. I just know it!" She cried out.

Vincent was stunned. "This is about Heather?" Catherine tearfully nodded. "Baby, you still care about her after what she did to you?"

She never ceased to amaze him. He definitely did not see that one coming.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you very much for all the reviews guys! And just to clear something up...Catherine/Heather are sisters in this story. Thanks! Hope you guys like this new chapter :)

Chapter 5

Vincent took a seat beside Catherine on his couch. "You know, I've gotta tell you I find it really surprising that you could have the capacity to still give a damn about someone that betrayed you like that."

"I know I should hate her." Catherine sighed "I've told myself that I've hated her nearly a hundred times, but I don't. I _can't_. I can't hate her because I know that deep down, none of this is really her."

Vincent remained silent, just listening to her.

Catherine shook her head, as a trace of anger entered her eyes. "This is Evan. This is just what he does to people. He brings out the worst in others, believe me _I_ know." She finished darkly. She had just been a teenager when she met Evan. He'd taken a messed up kid and made a broken woman. She feared he would do the same to Heather.

Vincent was all for giving others second chances and all for empathy but this was ridiculous. "Catherine, unless Evan," Just saying the bastard's name pissed him off. "held a gun to Heather's head, she made her own decisions. She made the decision to be with him, when she knew how you felt about it. She's _still_ making the decision to be with him now. If she really cared about you, she wouldn't hurt you like that."

"I've told myself the same thing many times." Catherine admitted. "Vincent, I appreciate you sitting here and listening to me…"

Vincent gently smiled at her and grabbed her hand in his. "It's what I'm here for."

Catherine gave him a gentle smile back. "But you don't know her. I knew her before Evan ever entered our lives. We grew up together. She is my sister." At Vincent's stunned look, she half smiled. "I didn't mention that part huh? Yeah, not only was she my best friend but she is also my sister. No matter what she's done...I can't just cut her out."

"I think I understand a little better now. It would be hard to just cut out family. I've had my best friend ever since high school. We even went to college together. I've been close with JT my whole life." Vincent revealed to her with a soft smile. "He's the brother I always wished I had, but if he knew that I was dating you, knew that you were my girlfriend and knew how much I cared about you…if he knew _all_ of that and went after you anyway no way in hell would we still be friends." Vincent's eyes turned somewhat dark. "I'd probably kill him." He took a breath and softly smiled at her. "But that's what makes you a bigger person than me. You have a really good heart."

Catherine smiled. "I know that you probably don't understand, it's just she was all I had growing up. I don't think I can just let her go so easily."

Vincent frowned. "All you had? What about the rest of your family?"

Catherine's smile faded and her eyes turned sad. "Ok, I need to tell you something but please…don't be mad."

"I promise." Vincent gently told her. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry, Vincent." Catherine sighed. "I'm sorry but I lied to you. That day when we were talking on the phone about families…I lied."

"I don't understand." Vincent shook his head, but his eyes were still soft. Just confused. "You're not close with your family?"

Catherine shook her head. "I don't have a family other than Heather, I never did. I don't have parents, none of it."

Vincent let go of her hand, hurt. "Then why did you tell me you did? You said that you guys used to take family trips to a lake and that you took ski trips." He looked at her hurt. "I was really happy that day because I thought I was getting to know you, but you were lying to me. You just made it all up."

Tears stung Catherine's eyes as she saw how hurt and how disappointed he seemed to be in her. "Vincent, I am so sorry!" She cried. "You just went on and on about your family and how close you all were before you lost your parents. You asked me about mine and…I was ashamed."

Vincent couldn't find it in him to be upset with her when she was crying. He gently wiped a few of her tears away and held her cheek. "Catherine I really care about you. A lot. Ok? You don't have to be ashamed of who you are, especially not with me. You don't have to make up stories to try and impress me." He gently smiled at her. "You impressed me the first night we met. And that hasn't changed. I wanna know you. The _real_ you."

Catherine nodded tearfully. "Ok. My uh…my childhood sucked. I grew up in the foster care system, so did Heather. She was all I had. We were all each other had. I mean, I had a family at one time until I was four but then they had their own, so they sent me back." She closed her eyes tightly, trying to will the tears away. She hated thinking of that time and she hated that Vincent always seemed to witness her break downs.

"Catherine," Vincent said softly. He could feel her pain as if it was his own, just like that night. He gently leaned his forehead against hers. His arms going around her. "Look at me." He said quietly.

Catherine shook her head. "I'm ok." More tears were falling down her face. She was pushing against his chest, trying to get out of his hold. If she stayed there, she would completely break down and she didn't want that. "I don't.."

Vincent wouldn't let her go. He knew that she needed him. "Catherine, you don't have to pretend with me or put up a wall." He finally got her to open her eyes and look at him. There was an emotion she saw in his eyes that she couldn't quite name but could almost swear she knew what it was all the same. "I told you. I wanna know the real you."

Just like that Catherine broke down and Vincent pulled her into his arms as she sobbed into his chest. "Don't.."

"Don't, what?" Vincent gently asked as he held on to her.

"Don't do this," She sobbed. "don't say you wanna know the real me and then leave once you realize you don't. Don't hold me." His grip on her tightened even more if it were possible. "If you're gonna leave, don't hold me…"

"Sweetheart, I'm not gonna leave." Vincent rasped, feeling tears sting his own eyes as he realized how deep abandonment really went with her. His hand tangled in her hair as he held her tightly against him. "I'm not, I'm not going anywhere."

"It hurt so much," She cried out. "I didn't understand what was wrong with me, why no one wanted me. Heather was the only one who could understand but not even she completely did. I used to think that if I was really good then someone would want me. It never happened."

Vincent gently kissed her head. "I'm so sorry. That wasn't fair, you know? They weren't fair to you."

"I've never told anyone that before. Not even Heather." Catherine sniffled against him.

"I'm glad you told me." He gently kissed her neck. "You can tell me anything."

"Vincent," Her voice was child like, vulnerable and afraid. "I'm scared."

"Of what?" His voice was hushed and pained at how fragile she was. "Baby, what are you scared of? Me?" He gently pulled away to look into her broken eyes. "I would _never_ purposely hurt you. I would never abandon you and I never would break your heart."

More tears stung her eyes. "I don't want this to end, whatever that this is." Catherine whispered. "I wanna be with you and I haven't felt anything like this in so long."

Vincent gently leaned in and kissed her. It was passionate but it was also gentle and full of promise. "I wanna be with you too. This isn't going to end, not if I have anything to say about it."

Catherine nodded and gently smiled before leaning back in to kiss him, his arms went around her waist as they fell back against the couch kissing deeply, both of them getting completely lost in each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next time Catherine found herself in Vincent's drive way, it was out of fear.

It was a few months later. They still talked on the phone and he came out to see her a bunch of times. He'd felt bad that she'd seemed to be driving two hours away from her home, just to see him. Their relationship had been going great, more than great. It was perfect.

Now as Catherine sat in her car, in Vincent's drive way she couldn't seem to get herself to leave her car. She winced in pain as she touched her eye. She was sure it had a bruise. She'd had a really bad run in with Evan. She was doing such a great job at avoiding him but she shoulda known that wouldn't last.

He had been less then thrilled that she'd been meddling in his relationship with Heather. It may not have gotten so ugly but she got a little too opinionated for her own good. And when he made it known that he knew about her and Vincent…well jealousy once again reared it's ugly head with him. Although she couldn't for the life of her figure out why the hell he cared. He was with her sister so what the hell did he care what she did with her life?

She groaned and laid her head against the steering wheel. Even though things were perfect with Vincent, her life was still so screwed up. Evan clearly wasn't done with her it wasn't fair of her to drag Vincent into her messed up life.

Tears stung her eyes when she thought about letting him go. What had she been thinking coming all the way out here now? It was two in the morning, her face was all bruised up and she was wearing a tank top a pair of pajama bottoms. She clearly did not think this little outing through. She was just in such a rush to get away from Evan, and as always Vincent was the first person, the only person that she thought of going to.

Her mind was all made up to just leave and go back home. Evan probably wouldn't still be there and if he was, she'd just call the cops. Which is what she should've done to begin with. She reached her hand to turn the ignition on when she heard a loud horn.

"Oh shit!" Catherine groaned. In the dark, her hand had hit the middle of the steering wheel. "Good one, Cat." She scolded herself. "Lets alert the whole block of what a idiot you are."

She was about to just quickly pull off and leave when she noticed Vincent's porch light come on and his door open. Now if she left, he'd know she was here and he'd probably wanna know why his girlfriend showed up at his house at two in the morning and just left.

She saw Vincent walking outside toward her and she panicked. She really didn't want him to see her like this. She quickly opened her glove department and grabbed a pair of sun glasses and threw them on. She rolled her window down.

"Catherine?" Vincent's voice was raspy and full of sleep. "Babe, don't take this the wrong way, but what are you doing here? It's almost three in the morning."

_Black hole just swallow me up now_, Catherine mentally pleaded. "I'm so sorry, Vincent. I didn't mean to wake you up, you weren't even supposed to know I was here."

A little more awake, Vincent furrowed his brow at her. "Then why did you honk your horn?"

"I didn't mean to. It was an accident." Catherine explained. "Either that or God just couldn't help but see an opportunity."

Vincent looked at her in amusement. "You're funny. So, why are you here again?" He reached out and gently touched her arm. "Not that I'm not always happy to see you. I am, obviously but is something wrong?"

Catherine didn't want to lie to him. The last time she did that, he was so upset with her. She didn't want to get into it either. "In the spirit of not lying to you, there is something wrong." She saw his concerned face. "But it's not life threatening and I really should not have come here so late. I mean, you must be tired. I know, I am. So, I am gonna go and hopefully you'll pretend this never happened."

"Catherine, I obviously can't let you leave." Vincent replied firmly. "If there is something that was bothering you so much that you felt the need to drive over here at three in the morning, it's obviously worth talking about."

"I actually really don't wanna talk about it just yet." Catherine sighed. "I'm actually very tired and I just need to go home."

Vincent shook his head again. "Then, why don't you just come inside and go to sleep? I really don't like the idea of you driving this late, such a far distance when you're tired. I would worry."

Catherine sighed. When it came to her safety, Vincent was pretty stubborn. "Ok." She reached over to the passenger side and grabbed her jacket. She put it on. "I really don't want to talk about it, so you can't ask me any questions."

Vincent opened her door and she stepped out. "Are you wearing sun glasses?"

Catherine glared at him. "No questions, remember?"

Vincent just shook his head in amusement. "I think it's really funny that you show up at _my_ house at three in the morning and I'm not allowed to ask _you_ any questions."

"That's fair." Catherine conceded. She was just going to have to deal with him finding out.

Catherine followed Vincent inside the house and the door shut behind them.

"Glad you agree." Vincent commented as he walked up to her and gently removed her glasses. His features twisted into a murderous expression when he saw her black eye. "What happened?" He quietly asked.

"Ok, fine." Catherine sighed. "You have to promise that you are not going to get mad and do something crazy like go out and kill him."

"I'm sorry, Catherine. I can't promise you that." Vincent replied angrily. "I think maybe it's best if you tell me exactly what happened before I draw my own conclusions."

Catherine nodded. "Evan showed up at my house. He was less then thrilled about me trying to get Heather to break up with him. He obviously hit me. Can we leave it at that?"

Vincent shook his head, barely holding in his rage. "No, we can't leave it at that. Your neck's red. He obviously did more than hit you."

"He tried to force himself on me." Catherine finally admitted quietly.

Vincent's eyes were wide and he looked even more enraged than before. "He, _what_?" He hissed violently.

Catherine was really afraid of what he might do if he left here to defend her. "Vincent, he had been drinking.."

"_I_ was drinking the night I met you." Vincent threw back angrily. "But when you said no, I still knew to keep my hands to myself."

"Vincent, I was really scared but I managed to get away from him because there was no way in hell I was gonna let my first time be with him. I would've died first." Catherine was breathing heavily.

"C'mere." Vincent quickly and fiercely pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly. He heard her let out a pained hiss. "I'm sorry, baby." He pulled back to look at her. "He hurt you didn't he? I mean, he _really_ hurt you." He noticed her hesitation. "You don't have to downplay it. I'm not gonna leave and do something crazy."

_At least not yet_, he thought to himself darkly.

"I probably just have a few cuts." Catherine explained. "We got into some what of a violent struggle." At his features going angry again, she rushed to calm him. "I'm ok, Vincent. It's nothing I haven't been through before."

"And that makes it all ok?" Vincent shook his head in anger. "Just because you've been something this bad before doesn't mean that it's not a big deal when you go through it again. What he did to you is wrong. All of it."

"I know that." Catherine looked up at him. "You're the first one to ever say it."

Vincent gently reached out and took her hand in his. "I want you to move in here with me."

Catherine looked at him in shock.

That was the last thing she expected Vincent to say to her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Vincent…" To say Catherine was stunned would be an understatement.

"I'm serious." Vincent gently took her hand in his, squeezing it gently. "I want you to move in with me."

Catherine looked at Vincent seriously. "Why?"

"Why do you keep coming back here?" Vincent countered.

Catherine looked at him slightly hurt. "You know, you're kind of sending me mixed signals…"

Vincent looked at her regretfully when he realized she'd misunderstood his question. He quickly grabbed her other hand in his free one. "Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. You know I love seeing you." He gave her a gentle smile. "The first week we met, why did you show up here when you were upset? You could've gone anywhere.."

"Not really." Catherine snorted. "I don't have any family and whenever I had a problem, Heather was always the person I went to. Can't very well go to her when _she_ is the problem."

She could've sworn she saw a flicker of hurt in his eyes and it made her hate herself for being so blunt.

"No, Vincent…" She quickly squeezed his hands tightly. "It's not that you're a last resort. You're not, ok? I'm sorry." She sighed. "This whole being honest thing is still new for me. I'm not used to explaining my feelings regarding my actions. I came here because even though I'd only known you for a week, I trusted you to understand. I _trusted_ you. That's why I came."

Vincent smiled at her warmly and gently brought her hands to his lips and kissed them. "Is that the reason why you came tonight?"

Catherine shook her head. "I mean, yes of course I trust you but that's not the main reason why I came here."

"Why did you?" Vincent asked her softly.

"I didn't even think about it." Catherine softly replied. "Ever since I met you, any decision that I've made in regards to you hasn't had any thought put into it at all. I went home with you without even stopping to think what could happen to me if you weren't a decent guy. The reason I went home with you the first night I met you is the exact same reason why I came tonight. It's because you make me feel safe." She blinked back tears. "You make me feel cared for and I don't have that with anyone else."

"Catherine," Vincent's voice was hoarse. God he was so in love with her. It was getting harder and harder not to just come right out and tell her that. "you have no idea how much I care about you."

Catherine smiled with tears in her eyes. "So, I answered your questions. Answer mine." Her smile faded and her gaze turned serious. "Why do you want me to move in with you?"

"You deserve to feel safe and cared about and valued. You shouldn't have to drive two hours away to get those things. You should have those things in the place you live at. I know it's a cliché, but they say that home is where the heart is." He saw her narrow her eyes at him in amusement and he chuckled. "Hey, it's a real saying!"

Catherine just shook her head in amusement. "Really? Who said it? Because I remember seeing it on a hallmark card."

Vincent just grinned at her. "You cannot make fun of me here, not when I'm being such an awesome boyfriend."

Catherine smiled at him brightly. "Well, you do have a point."

Vincent smiled at her. "Is it a yes?"

Catherine's smile faded and she sighed. "Vincent, you have no idea how much it means to me that you would make such a heart felt suggestion just to make me happy, but I can't accept it."

Vincent frowned. "Why not? Why can't you accept it? Catherine, isn't the fact that you're always running to me tell you something?" It was more than him just being in love with her that compelled him to ask her to move in with him. He did hate that she lived two hours away but furthermore he couldn't stand the thought of her being in danger without him being close by. Next time something even worse could happen to her.

"Yeah, that I have too much drama." Catherine snorted. "It tells me that I need to start practicing thinking things through instead of continuing to disrupt your life every time any little thing happens."

Vincent's eyes flashed dangerously. "I wouldn't call nearly being raped a small thing, Catherine. How can you say you're disrupting my life?"

Catherine sighed. "Vincent, you don't need-"

"Don't tell me what I need." Vincent cut her off sharply. "I've made my own decisions for a really long time, Catherine. I started pretty young, that's what losing parents early will do to you. If you had family, you'd-" He instantly cut off at the look of devastation crossing her face. "Oh, babe I.."

Catherine looked at him with so much hurt, her eyes just looked broken. She violently yanked her hands out of his grasp, even as he was desperately reaching for her again.

"Don't!" She snapped. "This is a classic example of why I don't share my feelings with anyone. This was my mistake. I made the mistake of thinking that you weren't just anyone. You are." She blinked back tears. "You are just like everyone else. You have no problem using my past to hurt me."

Vincent was shaking his head, his eyes stinging with tears. What the hell was wrong with him? What had he been thinking?

"No, I'm not. That's not what I was doing, Catherine…" He quickly and desperately grabbed her arms, clutching her to him. "Please forgive me. I swear to God I was not thinking when I said…I would _never_ deliberately hurt you. Never." He swore vehemently.

Catherine was shaking her head and looking at him with more hurt then he had ever seen in her beautiful eyes before. It killed him that it was directed at him, that he had hurt her after he swore he wouldn't break her heart.

"Baby, please." Vincent pleaded. "This is just like one of those times when I told you I would eventually wind up hurting you, not on purpose but because this is what happens in relationships. Misunderstandings are bound to happen, right?" She didn't even seem to be hearing him, she was just looking right through him. "Please, Catherine you have to believe me, I would never…"

"No, I don't!" Catherine exploded through tears. "You know Evan would always say the exact same thing to me…that I had to _believe_ him! That he didn't mean to hurt me!"

Vincent's eyes darkened at the mention of that bastard. "I am not Evan and you know it." He quietly said.

"I don't _have_ to believe you!" Catherine continued on. "I'll never believe you again!"

Vincent looked at her desperately. "Catherine, please I l.."

"Let go of me." Catherine quietly demanded.

"Please, don't do this." He was terrified that if he let her go now, she'd be out the door and he'd never see her again. "Don't throw us away."

"_You_ already did that." Catherine threw at him. "You did it the moment you threw my past in my face!"

Vincent was starting to get pissed off. He knew that what he'd said was insensitive and the biggest jerk move he'd ever made in maybe his whole life but how could he fight for her and tell her how much he loved her if she wouldn't even give him the chance?

"You've just been waiting, haven't you?" He said bitterly. "Waiting for an excuse to push me away."

"Let me go!" Catherine screamed.

Vincent looked at her with such disappointment. "Fine, you win. Leave." He turned away. He couldn't look at her. He couldn't watch her walk out of his life. "You wanna walk out on us so badly? Leave."

He abruptly spun around when he heard her let out a harsh cry and saw his door slam shut.

"Damn it," He muttered, tears stinging his eyes. Why did he have to have so much pride when it came to his heart? He should be fighting for her tooth and nail no matter how hard she tries to push him away.

He had decided that he was going to follow her back to San Francisco, make sure she was safe. But after fifteen minutes went by and he hadn't heard her turn the ignition on, he decided to go outside and check on her.

Vincent turned his porch light back on, walking outside to her car. He felt his heart stop when found that her car was empty and she was nowhere to be found.

Where the hell could she have gone on foot?

What if something really horrible happened to her?

"I swear to God I am never gonna forgive myself if she's not ok," Vincent whispered.

He then took off to look for her around his block.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So sorry for the long wait everyone. Real life has been hectic to say the least. I do plan to make these updates way more regular. Again, so sorry guys. Just got a lot going on with my infant son. Those that are still with the story, I appriciate it!

**Chapter 8**

Vincent was beside himself with worry.

He had been around his block at least ten times. In fact, was so thorough he was pretty sure he'd torn apart the whole neighborhood just looking for Catherine.

He had ended up right back at his house. There had been no sign of her anywhere. He was considering the possibility that she could've been taken. He was trying to calm himself down.

_I'll just get in my squad car_, He reasoned. _I'll cover more ground that way._

"You just had to be an asshole because your feelings were hurt." He scolded himself.

Now, because of his stupid pride she could be paying the price.

It had also started to pour heavy rain down about a half hour ago.

Vincent headed to his garage, he stopped short when he was sure he heard loud crying.

It was coming from his back yard…

He felt his heart stop.

"Catherine…" He whispered as he quickly took off and went around the corner, that lead to his back yard.

There she stood, standing hunched over and crying so hard that he wondered how in the world she could even catch her breath.

He hated himself for what he'd done to her.

He had to go to her and he had to make things right.

Vincent quickly rushed over to her, wrapping his arms around her rain soaked body from behind.

She let out a scream and tried to pull away, but he just held on to her even tighter. "Baby, it's me." He gently but firmly whispered.

"Vincent.." She sobbed.

"C'mon, Sweetheart." He rasped. "Lets go inside…"

"No!" She cried out. "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Catherine," He said softly. "please, you're soaked. You could get sick…"

She spun around, glaring at him. "What do you care?!"

Vincent visibly recoiled as if he'd been slapped. "You _know_ I care. I've been going out of my mind worrying about you!"

"How about I set your mind at ease? I'm leaving, ok?! You don't have to make me your problem any longer!" Catherine snapped, but before she could take a step out of his reach he grabbed her, clutching her to him.

"You've never been a problem for me!" Vincent yelled. "Can you really not see what you are to me? Did I hurt you that bad?!"

"Let me go!" She cried out.

"No," Vincent replied, shaking his head. "you're not going anywhere."

Catherine started fighting him, throwing punches at his chest. "Let go!" She screamed.

In one swift motion Vincent picked her up, carrying her over his shoulder. The action made her kick and scream harder.

He carried her through the backdoor to his house and shut the door with his foot.

"Do you even know why you're fighting so hard to get away from me?"

"I wanna go home!" She cried out, still hitting him.

"Really?" He continued carrying her upstairs. "Home to the psycho ex boyfriend that tried to rape you?"

Once he reached his room he deposited her body onto his bed, it wasn't gentle but it wasn't roughly either.

"What are you doing?" There was a hint of fear in her voice.

She was still very certain that he wouldn't cause her any physical harm but if Evan had taught her anything, it was that there was always a first time for everything.

Vincent quickly knelt down in front of her, determined to get rid of the fear he saw in her eyes. "I just need us to talk. I don't want you to walk out like earlier. I need you to listen to me."

"Why does it even matter, Vincent?" There was helplessness in her tone.

"Because you matter, Catherine." He looked at her firmly. "You're the only one who matters to me and I need you to know that I did not mean what I said to you.."

"Vincent, if it wasn't this it would've been something else. It's…" She blinked back tears. "we just don't belong together."

Vincent felt his heart break at her words. "Please, don't say that. If you only knew how much I…"

"What?" Her voice broke. "What, Vincent?"

Vincent gently reached out and took her face in his hands. "I love you."

Catherine was stunned. "What?"

Vincent gently smiled at her, removing his hands from her face to take her hands in both of his, squeezing them tightly.

"I love you, Catherine." He repeated, more strongly. "I'm in love with you."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews! You guys just blow me away. I appreciate the love!

**Chapter 9**

"Baby, please say something." Vincent pleaded softly, still squeezing her hands in his own.

"You love me?" Her voice was uncertain.

He gently smiled at her. "Yes, I do. I love you very much."

To his surprise she yanked her hands out of his angrily. "What kind of game are you playing with me, Vincent?!"

"I'm not playing anything, Catherine." He replied with confusion. "I'm telling you the truth _finally_. I'm telling you what I've been holding back for a very long time."

"You're lying." She spat.

"No, I'm not." He replied hurt. "I love you…"

"Stop saying that!" She screamed and she shoved him.

"It's the truth!" When she went to shove him again, he quickly grabbed both of her wrists. "Why won't you believe me?"

"Because it's not possible for anyone to love me!" She yelled.

Vincent dropped her wrists, stunned. "Wow." He said softly.

Catherine breathed heavily, her hand came around to cover her mouth. She was shaking and sobs were working their way up her throat.

He looked into her broken eyes and saw the painful truth in them. "You really believe that, don't you?"

Catherine let out a sob and slumped to the floor.

Tears stung Vincent's eyes to watch the girl he loved so much just fall apart.

"Hey," Vincent got on the ground with her and put his arms around her. She tried to pull away and his arms tightened around her. "baby don't do that. Don't push me away. Please, just talk to me. Let me in."

Catherine sobbed. "I trusted you, I _believed_ you.."

Vincent knew what she was referring to and he hated himself for it. "I know, baby. I'm sorry." He gently turned her face toward his. "Catherine, I am so sorry. I wasn't trying to hurt you." He choked out. "I didn't think.."

"I know." She breathed deeply. "But you were right."

Vincent shook his head. "No, I wasn't. I was hurt when I said those things, Catherine. I was hurt and I was angry."

Catherine looked at him in confusion. "I don't understand."

"I wanted you with me." His voice was hushed. "I wanted you with me so badly. I wanted to protect you and I wanted to give you all the things you'd never had in your life before. But you said no. You were choosing to go back to a town where all that was waiting for you was more pain and more fear." He looked down ashamed. "It pissed me off."

"Vincent, I said no because I didn't wanna disrupt your life." Catherine softly replied.

"Is that the real reason?" Vincent gently asked. "Or is it because you thought that if we lived together I would push you for more than you were ready for?"

"Vincent, you're the first decent guy to ever enter my life." She blinked back tears. "I was…"

"What?" Vincent gently wiped away a tear that was falling down her face. "Baby, what is it?"

"I was afraid that it would turn into a disaster," Catherine cried. "like James.."

"Catherine," Vincent's voice was firm but gentle. "I'm not James. Alright? I'm never going to _be_ James. You have to start trusting me when I tell you that."

Catherine nodded. "Vincent," Her voice was shaky. "do you really love me?"

Vincent softly smiled at her, his eyes shined with unshed tears as he pulled her close to him. "Sweetheart, I love you more than you could imagine."

Catherine threw herself into his arms and cried against his chest.

Vincent held her against him tightly, and pressed a kiss against her head. "I love you, Catherine. I love you so much and if I have to sit here with you and repeat it forever, that is exactly what I will do."

Her voice was muffled against his chest. "Forever's a really long time.."

"Yeah," He lightly chuckled, stroking her hair. "and I have time, we have time. We have all the time in the world. I'm not going anywhere."

"Do you promise?" Her voice was soft and child like.

Vincent gently pulled her out of his arms, and brought her face up towards his. "Baby, I promise." His voice was firm and not a hint of hesitation.

Catherine shakily nodded. "Ok, than there's something I have to tell you."

"Hey," He gently brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "don't worry about that now. We have all the time in the world, remember? Don't feel rushed to say it back if you're unsure."

Catherine shook her head, fear showed in her tear-filled eyes. "It's not that. It's not about you and me. It's something else.."

Vincent wanted nothing more to wipe out that look of fear in her eyes. He didn't want her to be scared of anything.

"Then, what is it?" He noticed her hesitation and gently leaned in and kissed her. "I don't want you to be scared with me, babe. You can tell me anything."

Catherine breathed deeply. "There's something else, Vincent. I'm sorry, but there's something else that I haven't been completely honest with you about…"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you so much for the amazing reviews! You're input means so much to me J Hope you like this next chapter!

**Chapter 10**

"What haven't you been honest with me about?" Vincent asked her warily. He had honestly truly hoped that they were past the secrets stage.

Catherine sighed deeply. "Evan." She gathered her courage to just come out and be as honest as he was being with her. "What happened with him tonight…it didn't happen the way I said it did."

Vincent frowned. "What do you mean? Are you saying that he didn't…hurt you?" That made no sense to him. Why would she make that up?

"No, no!" Catherine quickly rushed in. "I didn't lie about him attacking me. I would never make that up, Vincent. It's just…there's more than what I said."

Vincent's eyes remained confused. "I still don't…" Then they darkened. "Catherine, did he succeed in forcing himself on you?"

"No." Catherine softly replied.

But her tone and the look in her eyes suggested other wise. "Catherine," He warned. "this is serious. I need you to be very honest with me."

Vincent gently ran his hand through her damp hair. "Did he…were you…" He couldn't even stand to think it, let alone utter the words aloud but he had to know. "Did he rape you?"

Catherine shook her head, tears stinging her eyes. "No, he didn't rape me."

Vincent's eyes held immediate relief as he fiercely pulled her into his arms. "Thank God," He murmured against her hair.

"But," Catherine's voice was shaky. "I felt violated just the same."

Vincent's eyes darkened again. "What exactly did he do to you, Catherine? The whole truth this time. I can't help you if I don't know the whole story."

"I went to see Heather and I told her she needed to get away from Evan for her own safety. At the time, I didn't think my words had any effect on her, but when Evan showed up at my door drunk and pissed at around ten o'clock…well I must've made some impact." Catherine explained.

Vincent was getting impatient. He already knew about Heather. "You already told me that part. Quite frankly, I don't care about Heather. She made her own decisions. I care about you. Now what did that bastard do to you?"

She took a shaky breath. "At first he was furious that I was interfering and than he…"

"What, baby?" Vincent gently gripped her hands in his own. "C'mon. You can tell me anything. It's ok."

She nodded. "He seemed to have the idea that I still wanted him." She choked back a sob as she met Vincent's eyes desperately. "But I don't! I swear to God I don't want him! I just want you!" She cried out hysterically.

Tears stung Vincent's eyes as he rushed to reassure her. "Hey, I know. I believe you, Sweetheart."

Catherine took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "It got heated. He forced his way inside. I tried to get away and he grabbed me threw me across the room and…I think I landed against glass or something. It was sharp. He made his way over and he pinned me to the floor…"

Vincent's rage which had simmered started to slow down when he noticed her starting to hyperventilate and panic. "Hey, hey," He forced his voice to come across as soothing. She needed his strength, not his rage.

"Sweetheart, look at me." He gently held her against him, tipped her chin up to face his eyes. "You're safe with me, Sweetheart." Vincent gently assured her and to his relief he noticed her start to calm down. "If you can't tell me the rest, it's ok…"

Catherine shook her head. "No, no. I need it over with. He..he pulled my pants down and he forced his mouth there…"

Vincent felt disgusted and the rage came back again. He was gonna make that piece of trash pay if it was the last thing he ever did. "What else did he do?" He quietly asked.

"I think he would've done more, but I was able to kick him really hard and I ran out." Catherine finished. "I got in my car and I drove…I drove to you."

Vincent felt like he was gonna boil over. "I want you to stay here, Catherine. Keep the doors locked…"

Catherine felt a shudder come over her. "Vincent, what are you planning on doing?"

Vincent's dark eyes met her worried ones. "I'm gonna pay that bastard a visit and make him regret ever laying a hand on you."

"No!" Catherine quickly grabbed his arm. "Vincent, think about this! You don't have jurisdiction!"

"I don't care." Vincent replied angrily. "I'll make my own."

"Listen to yourself! You can't abuse your power as a cop!" Catherine snapped.

"Watch me," Came his dark reply.

"Vincent!" Catherine screamed. "What are you planning on doing?! Are you just gonna track him down and beat him to death?! Are you going to kill him?! What are you-?!"

"I don't know!" Vincent exploded, his control on his anger snapping. "I don't know what the fuck I'm gonna do, Catherine! Alright?!" In a fit of anger, he punched the wall. He was completely out of control that he missed her scream of fear as well as the fear in her eyes.

"Jesus!" Vincent roared on. "You told me he didn't rape you and you lied to me! Now, I'm torn in two completely different directions! I love you so fucking much that what you just told me rips my heart out! So, no Catherine! I don't know what the fuck I'm gonna do!"

He finally starts to simmer down and that's when he takes notice of her face. She looks completely terrified, she's shaking.

"Catherine, I'm sorry…" He whispers, hating the look of fear in her eyes and hating himself for putting it there. "I…I have to go."

He promised that he would protect her and right now what he needed to protect her from was himself. She didn't need or deserve his rage. She'd dealt with enough of that crap.

Vincent turns and walks out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

That's when Catherine breaks down and shatters completely.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you for all the awesome reviews! This chapter is kind of long. I hope you guys like it and please review!

**Chapter 11**

Vincent stood outside the bedroom door that separated him from Catherine.

He hated himself for just losing his temper like that with her. He wasn't really angry with her, he was furious with Evan. And he wished she would start trusting him with the truth from the start.

He wished she'd trust him to handle it.

_Yeah, you really did an awesome job handling this one didn't you Keller. _Vincent thought to himself disgusted.

He heard loud sobs coming from inside the room. He sighed and felt the disgust he already had for himself rising. Not only had he been a world class bastard to her but now he was actually the cause of her tears.

As much as he wanted to find Evan and make him pay, he realized he couldn't do it now. He couldn't just leave her all alone in his house to cry. He couldn't believe he'd been such an ass, especially not with how he knew what she'd gone through with Evan.

How many times this must've happened with him. How many times that bastard let his rage loose on her and left her hurt, in tears and all alone. He'd wanted to show her that he wasn't like him, that he was different. He didn't want her to ever think he could be like him.

Vincent turned around and softly opened the door.

He felt his heart break at the sight of her small form curled up on the floor crying.

"Catherine," Vincent's voice was gentle as he made his way over to her. He gently reached out for her and picked her up. He sat down on the edge of the bed with her safely in his arms. "baby I'm so sorry."

Catherine's body shook against him as she quietly cried. "I thought…I thought you were too angry at me to even be in the same with room with me."

Vincent shook his head regretfully. "I was never angry with _you_, Catherine. I was furious with Evan for what he'd done to you." He gently placed a kiss against her head. "I'm so sorry I lost my temper and walked out on you like that."

Catherine slightly pulled away to look up at him. "I saw the way you looked at me." She cried. "It was the exact same way Evan would look at me right before his fist would connect with my face."

Vincent felt his blood boil when he thought about that bastard putting his hands on her like that. "Baby, I didn't mean for you to think that any of that was directed at you. You told me what he did to you and it infuriated me. I walked out on you…not to stop myself from hurting you but so I could find him and rearrange his face for what _he_ did. I could never hurt you, Catherine _never_ in a million years. More importantly than that, I would never _want_ to hurt you."

"You really scared me." Catherine replied quietly.

"I know," Vincent gently reached out to wipe a few of her tears away. "and I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I ever made you think for even a second that I would, that I could ever put my hands on you like he did. This whole time, all I ever wanted to do was make you feel safe. I wanted to prove to you that I was nothing like him, not make you think that I actually was."

Catherine sighed. "Vincent," She took his hands in hers. "I don't want you to do anything to Evan."

Vincent frowned. "Baby, he hurt you. I can't just let him get away with that!"

Catherine blinked back tears. She loved the way he loved her, how fiercely protective he was of her but at the same time those were the same exact things that scared her the most. She didn't want him to get hurt or get in any type of trouble because of her.

"Vincent, you _have_ to." Catherine stated.

Vincent looked at her incredulously. "The hell I do!"

"You could lose your job if you do something to him!" Catherine snapped. "Not to mention…"

Vincent took a breath to calm his raging emotions. She didn't need or deserve his anger or frustration. He'd be damned if he made the same mistake twice with her.

"Not to mention, what?" Vincent softly asked.

"I've told you how violent he is, how strong…" Tears stung her eyes at the thought of Vincent getting hurt for her. "How out of control.."

Vincent looked at her stunned. "Wait a second…" He gently wiped a tear off her cheek and gently rested his hand in her hair, gently stroking it. "You're worried…about _me_?"

Catherine nodded. "Of course I am!" She cried out. "You don't know what he gets like, I do! I was with him for over a year. When he gets out of control, he tears things up, tears people up!"

"Like you." Vincent softly said, forcing his hand not to clench in anger and to stay soothing as long as it was touching Catherine.

"Me, Heather…" Her voice choked up when she thought about Heather was now going through. Then, she let out a bitter laugh. "The UPS delivery guy!"

"Wow. What did the guy do? Deliver a package to him late?" Vincent replied sarcastically.

Catherine shook her head. "No, that one was my fault."

"I'm sure that's just something he told you to make you feel bad." Vincent replied softly.

Catherine shook her head again, another round of tears stung her eyes. She still felt bad to this day whenever she thought about what Evan did to that poor guy.

"No, actually it really was my fault. See, I was at home when he showed up. I was signing for a package and under normal circumstances that would've been the end of it, but I realized that I knew him." Catherine explained.

Vincent was still gently stroking her hair and he used his free hand to gently brush away her tears, even as more were forming. "Knew him how, baby?"

"I um," Catherine took a deep breath. "I knew his sister. We used to go to school together."

Vincent could sense this was a hard subject for her and wanted to make it as easy for her as he could, be as comforting as he could. "Did..did she move away or something?"

Catherine shook her head as pain filled her eyes. "There's something else I should also mention so this makes some sense…a week before I got that package and he showed up, a gun man showed up at school. A lot of people died and..she was one of them."

Vincent was shocked, and felt so much sadness for her. He couldn't believe all of the horrible things she'd endured before he'd met her.

"Catherine," His heart broke as he saw more tears fall down her beautiful face and she let out a small sob. "baby come here." He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly and protectively as if he could shield her from all of the pain in the world.

"She was the nicest girl in school," Catherine sobbed. "she went out of her way so many times to befriend me and I just blew her off! I was afraid, I…" She pulled her head out of his chest to meet his worried eyes. "Before you, Vincent I didn't let people in. I didn't have friends…except for Heather and she was never a friend, she was my sister. We grew up together, she was the only one who knew all of the dark jaded things that made me _me_ and still wanted to be around!"

"You can't blame yourself." Vincent gently told her. "You didn't know how things would turn out."

Catherine shook her head, as traces of anger filled her eyes. "That's not good enough, that's not an excuse for the way I treated her. All she ever tried to do was be nice to me and I just ignored her like she wasn't there."

"I know exactly what you're feeling, Catherine." Vincent softly said.

"How could you possibly know what that felt like?" Catherine replied back just as softly.

"You blamed yourself for her death, right?" At her nod, he smiled sadly. "You think you should've been the one to die and not her because she was so nice to you." At her look of amazement, he gently touched her cheek. "All of those things, the way you felt and from how upset it still makes you to this day, obviously it's how you still feel…all of that goes along with survivor's guilt, Sweetheart. It's that ten million dollar question, why did you live and why did she die?"

Catherine breathed deeply. "You…you really do know how I feel."

Vincent nodded. "I've been there myself. I've seen people die too, Catherine. Hell, I've even seen a few die _for_ me. It took a long time for me to come to terms, to come to this conclusion but…it wasn't my fault they died. Just like it wasn't your fault that she died."

Pain filled Catherine's eyes again. "That's where you're wrong, Vincent."

Vincent brought his hand back to rest in her hair, stroking it like before. "We're all here for a reason, Catherine. We die for a reason and we survive for a reason. JT once told me that in every given situation God always has a plan, even if we don't necessarily know what that plan was or is. I didn't believe him at first, I was in a lot of pain when he told me that…but I do now. Now that I've healed from those emotional scars…I believe it with all of my heart."

"She died because of me." Catherine whispered painfully.

"I know that's how you feel right now because you're not past what happened but I'm telling you Catherine one day you won't feel that way anymore." Vincent told her gently.

"Vincent, you don't get it!" Catherine yelled, tears stinging her eyes again. "She died _for_ me!"

Vincent was silent for a few moments. "Do you…" He hesitated, not wanting to make her feel worse than she already did. "can you talk about it?"

Catherine breathed deeply and nodded. "There are some things that I blocked out about that day. I think I blocked everything out but her, because she deserved to be remembered not blocked out, not ignored…like I'd been doing to her everyday before."

Vincent wanted to ask her if she'd ever sought counseling for what she'd endured. He knew from personal experience how traumatic going through something like that really was, but he'd save that question for later.

"I remember him just showing up with a gun…yelling…everyone screaming.." She blinked back tears. "Everyone but me. I don't know why I didn't scream, Vincent. Normal people scream, right? I didn't."

"You were most likely going into shock, baby." Vincent gently brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Honestly, you not screaming wasn't an abnormal reaction and it was actually smart. It was smart of you not to scream and draw his attention to you."

"I never thought about it like that." Catherine softly replied. "Like I said, there are missing moments from that day that I still cannot remember. After he showed up and all the screaming…the next thing I remembered was being in a completely different room held at gun point. He had a really painful tight hold on me, he held a gun to my head…"

"Jesus, baby." Vincent whispered.

Vincent hated that she was so young to have had something so truly horrific happen to her. He knew from experience how terrifying it was to have a gun pointed at you.

"He held a gun to my head, his breath was on my neck…it smelled like.." She shuddered and quickly pushed the thought away, buried it in the back of her mind. She didn't want to think about that and for reasons she couldn't quite recall, her mind didn't want her to remember what that smell was because she couldn't remember. "I don't remember the smell."

Vincent frowned. The more he thought about this, he really didn't like the fact that there were things that occurred in her life that she had no memory of. He knew how powerful of a tool the mind really was and that in truly horrifying circumstances, it would shut down to protect you from things. He also realized that if there were things about that day…about that gun man that she didn't remember, it was most likely because she didn't want to remember them, because they were either too traumatic or too sad.

Vincent tried to smile, tried to keep his features as soothing as possible and to be as comforting as he could for her. "That's alright, Sweetheart. Just tell me what you do remember."

"She was standing in front of me, of us. Kayden was her name. I don't even remember how she came to just be standing in front of me, just like I don't remember what lead to me being held at gun point in a different room than what I started out in." Catherine admitted. "I…this next part really isn't going to make any sense.."

Vincent was still trying to keep the worry out of his eyes as much as possible. "That's ok. It's ok if it doesn't make sense, Catherine. You can tell me anything."

Catherine weakly smiled, she was grateful to have him, to have his support. "This won't make sense and will be unbelievable but I swear this is the next part that I remember. She went from standing in front of me to suddenly struggling against him for the gun." Tears rolled down her face. "I was on the ground…my arm…" She touched her own arm in after thought. "It was broken. I don't remember how it got broken, but I know it was. Then the next thing I knew a gun shot went off and she was on the ground…bleeding abdominally."

"What happened next, baby?" Vincent gently asked her.

"There's another blank spot because the next thing I remember after that, he was suddenly gone and EMT's were attending to my arm. I was outside in an ambulance. I don't even remember how I got there." Catherine recalled. "That's not good is it?" She looked up into his worried eyes, even as she knew he was trying to conceal it for her. "That I have so many missing memories from that one day."

Vincent breathed deeply, as much as he didn't want her to worry or be scared, he still couldn't lie to her. "Honestly, Sweetheart no. That's really not good."

When he saw tears fill her eyes, he instantly hated himself.

_Good going asshole_, Vincent thought to himself angrily. _Now you've scared her._

"But, I don't want you to worry." He forced his voice to be encouraging and soothing. "I don't want you to be scared. I promise everything is going to be ok, I'm here for you." He saw her nod gratefully and he gently smiled. "Do you wanna finish your story about the UPS guy or do you wanna rest?"

"I wanna finish." Catherine replied. "I um…I knew Jared…that was his name. I knew Jared's sister through passing until that day. It had been a month but I could tell her death still affected him. I felt so bad, Vincent. She died protecting me and I felt like I had to do something to make her death matter. So I invited him in. I talked to him, it was all about Kayden. The visit lasted about an hour or so and than I walked him to the door." She breathed deeply as she thought about the next thing. "I opened it…and I reached out and hugged him, I told him I was sorry for his loss again. That's when…"

"That's when Evan showed up, right?" Vincent realized.

Catherine nodded. "Yeah. He freaked out and started beating the poor guy. It was brutal and horrible. I had to call the police and while Jared was ok, we didn't see each other again. He was worried about me and tried to warn me that someone who treats others like that…one day he'd be that way with me. I denied that would happen…" She laughed bitterly. "I told him that he loved me and he was just being protective. I was so stupid."

Vincent shook his head, hating what she'd been through. "No, hey you are not stupid, Catherine. Abusive relationships…they're an easier cycle to get sucked into than one would think. Abusers are manipulative and pretty good at making the person they are abusing believe it was their fault. Just like he made you believe that what he did to Jared was your fault, but it wasn't. And he was right…guys like Evan…that's the way they treat people."

"I know it didn't necessarily look good, his girlfriend hugging some guy…" Catherine replied. "I mean…how would you react if you saw me hugging some guy that you didn't even know?"

"Well, I would be somewhat jealous because you're beautiful and I love you…" Vincent gently smiled at her and she smiled back. "But I would trust you. I would trust you and I would just ask you what it was about, who he was before I jumped to any conclusions."

Catherine sighed. "God, Vincent…why couldn't I have met you first?"

Vincent gently kissed her forehead. "I wish it had happened that way too, Catherine. Everything happens for a reason though. I think the bad things happen so that when the good comes, we can really appreciate it. At least that's what JT always told me."

Catherine smirked. "Your friend is just full of incitements isn't he?"

Vincent smirked back. "Well…personally I blame it on his girlfriend. Tess has really changed him and for the better." He softly smiled at her. "The same way you did for me."

Catherine smiled, his words warming her heart. "Vincent," She leaned in and kissed him deeply. Vincent's arms wrapped around her, pulling her in closer to him.

Vincent had never loved anyone like he loved her and he knew he never would again. A lot of people would say that it was crazy that he was so sure he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Catherine after only knowing her for a few months, but it was how he felt. It was real and he knew she was right for him, she was the only one that was right for him.

Catherine moved to sit in his lap, her legs wrapping around him as she kissed him. She moved against him, it was much like the night they met.

"Catherine," Vincent groaned, he wanted her so badly. He'd wanted her ever since the night he met her and that hadn't changed. "baby.."

"Vincent," Catherine moaned as she felt his hands slipping slightly underneath her shirt. "I love you."

Vincent's hands stilled and he looked at her with a smile, his eyes shining with tears. "I wasn't sure I'd ever hear you say that to me." He leaned in and kissed her deeply. "I love you, baby. I love you so much. You're my whole world."

Catherine smiled softly. "I'm really not good at this.."

Vincent smirked as he gripped her hips, pulling her even closer. "You're better than you think.."

Catherine playfully hit him. "Not what I meant."

"You know…I'm really not into that sort of thing…" Vincent playfully responded and it earned him another playful hit. "but I suppose I could be persuaded for you…"

"Stop it!" Catherine laughed. "I meant…" She smiled softly at him. "I meant I'm not the best at expressing my feelings. Saying the words, I love you always terrified me. When I said them to Evan…they were out of fear. I didn't mean them. There were times I fooled myself into thinking I loved him but I never truly did."

"Oh, Sweetheart." Vincent gently brushed her cheek with his fingertips. "I'm sorry it was like that for you. Love isn't supposed to be commanded out of fear, it's supposed to be because that person makes you so happy, makes your life worth living that you can't let another second go by without letting them know that."

Catherine looked at him stunned. "Is…is that how you feel about me?"

Vincent nodded, gently smiled at her. "That is _exactly_ how I feel about you, Catherine. You're my world. You're the one."

Tears stung Catherine's eyes, but for an entirely different reason this time. It was out of happiness. "That's the most amazing thing anyone's ever said to me, Vincent. I love you so much. I've never felt like this before. I never felt safe, happy and loved all at the same time. And also…scared."

Vincent frowned. Scared? He didn't want her to be scared of anything with him, not ever. "Scared of what, baby?"

"Of losing you. Of losing what I have with you." Catherine tearfully admitted. "I don't know how I'd survive if I lost you one day."

"Hey," Vincent gently kissed her lips. "that's never gonna happen. You're never gonna lose me because I'm never gonna leave you. I love you and the thought of life without you is unimaginable, Sweetheart. I couldn't bare it."

Catherine sweetly kissed him again, leaning her head against him. "Vincent?"

Vincent heard the hesitation in her voice. "Hey," He tipped her chin up so she looked into his eyes. "what is it?"

"I, um…" Catherine desperately wished she could be normal. Express herself like a normal girlfriend does. "I'm still not ready."

Vincent gave her a gentle smile full of understanding. "Hey, that's alright. Sweetheart, I would never demand anything of you. You know that, right?" At her nod, he breathed relieved. "I love you, Catherine. I love you for who you are, for what you've done for me and my heart. I didn't get into this relationship with you because I was in a hurry to sleep with you. That's not what matters to me."

Catherine looked at him in relief. "Really? You mean all of that?"

Vincent gently smiled. "Of course I do, baby. I'm not gonna lie and say that I don't think about what it would be like to sleep with you, that I don't dream of it even." At her blush, he smiled again. God, he loved her innocence. For everything she'd been through, she was still so pure and he thanked God for that. "But that can wait. I can wait. I can wait for that as long as you need, as long as it takes."

"God, I love you Vincent." Catherine threw her arms around him and held him tightly. "I've never met anybody like you before. From the moment you entered my life, you've done nothing but make my world better. I don't know how to ever thank you for that. I…I want…when it happens…I want my first time to be with you."

Vincent held her back, placing a soft kiss on her neck. "Baby, you already have. Just by loving me back, you have. And it will be, when you're ready. I'll give you that. I'll give you everything, Catherine."

Catherine smiled into his neck and laughed through her happy tears. She pulled back to look at him. "Vincent? Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything, baby." Vincent softly replied.

"What you said before…you said that there's always a plan and that we survived for a reason. What I wanted…" Catherine breathed deeply. "What I wanted to ask you was…why do you think you survived?"

Vincent was stunned, she'd caught him off guard with that question but he answered with absolutely no hesitation as he looked up into her beautiful trusting eyes. "To fall in love with you."


End file.
